Antonia Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and she is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married |blood status = |Title = * * Smuggler (for the MBN) * |alias = * Toni (by everyone) * Tonia * Annie (occasionally by her mother) * Hel |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |hair = Black |eyes = Green |skin = Light |family = * Keenan Hailey (husbando) * Kiddo * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (twin brother) * Kai Agumanu (brother-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (brother) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (sister-in-law) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (sister-in-law) * Océane Lévesque (ex-sister-in-law) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third sister-in-law via Anton) † * Willamina Eriksson (niece) * Annika Eriksson (niece) * Yuriko Solberg (step-niece) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second sister-in-law via Anton) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first sister-in-law via Anton) † * Gavin Eriksson (nephew) * Dafydd Eriksson (nephew) * Eira Eriksson (niece) * Anders Eriksson (eldest brother) * Petra Rosecrest (ex sister-in-law, estranged) * Noah Eriksson (nephew) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law, estranged) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece) * Ulrik Eriksson (father, estranged) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (mother) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) * Vanhanen Family (maternal family) |Animagus = Raven |Boggart = |jukebox = |Patronus = Raven |Wand = 13", , , extremely flexible and perfect for quickfire improvised spells. The wand itself is fairly simple in design, the dark wood carved with what appears to be the patterns of flowing reeds among which little water lillies are painted. It is clearly well loved as despite it's battered appearance, having been dropped and scratched numerous times during her time at Durmstrang, it still practically glows with warmth and pride when held by it's mistress. This wand is however, deceptively powerful, given it's marvellous ability to adapt to quick casting and the mixing and improvising of spells, it gives off the faint scent of Petrichor when it is being used to cast spells and this scent gets stronger with prolonged use of the wand. |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quidditch Team (keeper, formerly) * Swedish National Team (supporter) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supporter) * Eriksson Family |job = * |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Antonia "Toni" Lykke Anja Tove Eriksson ( b. ) is a born in Gällivare, Lappland to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. She and her twin are the youngest of the couples four children, and have two older brothers; Anton and Anders. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Final Years First Wizarding War Intervening Years Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Eriksson Family Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Witch Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Name Twins